A Lifetime Together
by sythenclaw
Summary: The best kind of kisses are the ones that come naturally, almost as if they're what you're made to do. [DM/femHP]


_Christmas, 1980_

"Harry's learned a new trick, haven't you darling?" Harriet gargled in her mother's arms, bouncing up and down. Lily turned to the Malfoys and her husband, smiling proudly. "She gives kisses now."

"Does she really? How sweet." Narcissa held her own son on her hip, his tiny hands smacking against her cheeks. "Draco's not learned that yet."

The redhead turned to her daughter, cooing at her.

"Do you want to show them, darling? Show them your kisses." She puckered her lips and leaned toward Harriet, who placed a big, open-mouthed kiss on her lips. "Well done, baby!"

Draco whined and reached his arms out toward Harriet. Narcissa set him down on the floor, and he pulled himself up, holding onto Lily's leg, still whinging.

"I think he wants to play with Harry."

Lily placed her daughter on the floor next to the other baby, and immediately he stopped his noise. She bent down next to the infants and tapped Draco's cheek.

"Harry? Can you kiss Draco? Give him a kiss."

The baby blinked big green eyes up at her mother, her face alight with glee. She tilted her head forwards and landed a slobbery kiss right on Draco's pale cheek.

 _Play date, 1883_

"Do you promise to always love Harriet, Draco?"

"Uh-huh."

"Harriet, do promise to always love Draco?"

She jumped up at down, the white ruffles of her dress bouncing with her.

"Yeah!"

Lily chuckled fondly.

"Okay you two, you're married!" The two toddlers grinned hugely at the proclamation that they had heard countless times due to the amount of times they had played the marriage game; though it never failed to excite them. "You may kiss."

They puckered their lips and pushed them together with a resounding smack.

 _Draco's Birthday, 1887_

Draco held his breath as he lifted the knife out of his cake, hoping to all things heavenly that it would come out clean.

It didn't.

"Darling! You have to kiss the closest person to you!" Came Narcissa's delighted voice.

Turning to his right, the blond smiled sheepishly at his best friend. Harriet faked a disgusted expression, but shuffled forward slightly so that they were a fraction closer together.

Blushing, Draco pecked her lips amidst the whoops of the other party guests.

 _Leaving for Hogwarts, 1991_

"Do you promise we'll always be friends?"

Draco looked down at his best friend's wide, nervous eyes and chuckled.

"Harry, it doesn't matter whether or not we're in the same house, classes or even if we find different friends. I'll always love you."

Harriet smiled and looped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his chest.

"Likewise."

Draco tilted his head and put his cheek on the top of her head, then he leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"You'll always be my best friend."

 _Summer Holidays, 1995_

As soon as the Malfoys stepped foot into Potter Manor, Harriet grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him toward the west wind of the ancestral home.

Once they were out of the earshot of their parents, she began to run through the halls, ignoring his cries for her to slow down.

When they finally reached the last room of the wing, she unceremoniously shoved him through the door.

"Harry watch out! Merlin, you'll mess up my hair! It took me so long to get it to look acceptable after you told me to stop gelling it. I mean really, how are you even supposed to make it look-"

He was cut off when Harriet jumped into his arms, her legs around his waist and her hands finding their way into his hair, messing it up even more.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Malfoy."

He obliged, smashing his lips against her own and hands reaching up to cup her arse so he could hitch her up, deepening the kiss.

 _Hogwarts Graduation, 1998_

The front grounds of Hogwarts was filled with seats of parents and a massive stage of students. Excitement buzzed in the air as the last student to collect their certificate of graduation joined the mass of other now ex-Hogwarts pupils.

Dumbledore raised his wand to his mouth and cast a sonoros, projecting his voice across the yard.

"Everybody! The graduating students of 1998!"

Cheers erupted from everywhere, almost deafening the ears of everybody around with how loud they were.

Harriet turned to Draco from where they stood on the stage and nodded toward one of the certificates he held in his hand.

"Well done," Draco turned towards her and rolled his eyes at her overjoyed expression. "I'm very proud of you, you know? I can't believe you did as well as Hermione with your grades! That's almost as good as... defeating Voldemort. As a baby." She smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Harry, it will do you no good to inflate your ego anymore. Voldemort's defeat is old news; almost sixteen years ago now." He ignored her affronted expression. "As for the award, well, it's to be expected isn't it?"

Harriet slapped his arm amidst her fond chuckles.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She looped her arms around his neck, his coming to rest at the small of her back, before stretching onto her toes and meeting his mouth in a gentle kiss.

 _Wedding, 1999_

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Harriet turned to face Draco, her eyes glittering with tears and offered him a trembling smile, getting a much more confident one from him in return.

"You may now kiss the bride."

He placed his hands on her hips and gently pulled her forward, her hands coming to brush away a few stray strands of hair, leaving her palms to rest on his cheeks once she was done.

Draco bent forward slightly and hovered his lips over hers for a few seconds, their breaths mingled, before he moved and claimed her lips in a tender and loving kiss.

The guests cheered, but they paid no mind to them as they kissed for the first time as husband and wife.

 _Firstborn, 2000_

Draco thought that he could never love anything or anyone as much as he loved Harriet, but staring down at his newborn son, only thirty minutes old, he knew that he had been wrong.

His tiny face was scrunched and red, but Draco had never seen anything so incredible.

Harriet lay on the bed in one of the maternity wards, her face was flushed from exertion and she looked like all she wanted to do was sleep, but she watched the tender scene with a small smile on her face.

Draco looked up at her and grinned back. We made a child together. He thought in wonder.

Leaning up and touching their lips together, he spoke against her mouth.

"Thank you. So much."

 _Christmas, 2000_

The floor of one of the many drawing rooms in Malfoy Manor was covered in various photo albums. Each album was bursting at the seams with photos of Draco and Harriet together.

There were photos of them together at every age, each one different yet entirely too similar.

"He's all clean now, aren't you little man?" Draco walked into the room with their ten month old son who sat on his hip, clad in a reindeer outfit. Lily squealed at the sight of her grandson.

"Oh my gosh! Doesn't he look adorable?"

Rolling her eyes, Harriet gave a mock exasperated look. "Mum, you saw him earlier." Then, turning to Draco she beckoned him over to sit beside her. "Look at what our mothers made. I didn't even know either of them owned a camera!"

Draco sat down and placed his wriggling son in his lap. "Oh, Merlin! There's heaps of photographs!" Draco scanned the moving pictures and pointed to the one of them in a rather heated make-out in the summer after their fourth year. He turned a stern look to their mothers. "How did you get that? We didn't hear anyone come in. I thought we were being sneaky." Draco huffed.

"Draco, darling. You two were so caught up in each other I doubt you would have noticed if the whole building went down in flames."

Blushing slightly, Draco stopped the baby from reaching towards the pictures by offering his hand to the curious infant, who grabbed onto it and began to suckle on the fingers.

"I wasn't even aware you had a camera, mother."

Narcissa laughed and reached for her purse, then pulling from it a tiny camera. She tapped it with her wand and it instantly enlarged to a normal size.

"I carry this everywhere. Of course, I never told you or you'd be constantly on the lookout."

Draco took a breath to prepare himself for a dispute with his mother, but stopped when he heard a babble from his small son. He picked him up and spun him around so that they were face-to-face, grey eyes staring back at equally grey eyes.

The baby kicked his little legs and smiled his gummy baby grin, eliciting a smile from his father.

"Your first Christmas, hey, little man? Look at how pretty the room looks with all the decorations."

Big baby eyes swivelled around the room, very much in wonder of the lights and the large tree placed in the centre of the space.

Harriet smiled and leaned her head against her husband's shoulder. He manoeuvred the infant so that he was resting in the crook of his left arm, and used his right to reach across his body to Harriet's chin.

He tilted her head up so that their mouths were aligned and leaned forward to kiss her.

They heard the click of a camera and smiled into the kiss.


End file.
